Story of Fuyu HyuugaUzumaki
by TallyMai
Summary: The daughter of Hinata Hyuga tries to find her Father Naruto Uzumaki during the Chunin Exams
1. Chapter 1

*(**

* * *

**

****New story I hope you like it. uh.. REVIEW!!**

* * *

Fuyu Lived In the Sand Village, Suna for short. She lived with Her mom and Her mom's best childhood friend Garra also known as the Kazekage. She also lived with Garra's older brother Kankuro and his older sister Temari.

Fuyu's Mother lived in Kohona and left because of her pregnacy, but no matter what Never regreted leaving or having Fuyu. Fuyu looked more like her Mother than her father, but Inherited his 'Positive Traits' as her mother would say. She was always loud and challenging like her father her mom would always say, but when she had to she would be polite.

Fuyu had hair indigo hair passed her shoulders and the same white eyes like her mother and the same pale skin as her she looked nothing like a 10 year old more like a 12 or 13 year old more mature for her age.

Fuyu had heard some stories about her father how he took on the Shakau from the Sand which was her 'uncle' Who also told her not to underestimate a guy like him. All the stories she heard were inspiring to her she wanted to meet the famous Naruto Uzumaki and Tell him that she was his daughter Fuyu Hyuga-Uzumaki.

She was the daughter of Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki and she was proud of it.

* * *

**** I stop here. Sadface. But I wanted to see if this story has potential so If you want me to write some more I need REVIEWS!!! so go and Make more REVIEWS!!! **

**~Tally Mai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well second chapter now!!! YAY!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEWW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO DOSENT BELONG TO ME**

**

* * *

  
**

**-FUYU AGE 5-**

Fuyu saw the men chase after her she went to her mom knowing that she would go easy on her this time.

"Mommie mommie!" she cried in open arms.

"Fuyu what did you do?" Hinata Fuyus mother grabbed her as she jumped into her arms.

"Nothing." she said giving out a miscevious giggle.

"Fuyu." she said seriously.

"Well Mommie I- uh.." the 5 year old said.

"Hinata-sama" the Sand village Ninjas said running to her out of breath.

"Do you want me to ask them what you did?" Hinata asked

"Fine you win mommie! I Messed up uncle Garra's sand sculpture of the 4th Kazekage." she said **(sound fimiliar)**

"Fuyu. You are so much like your father right now.." Hinata said rubbing her temples, but kind of smiling.

"Come on lets go see uncle Garra so you could apoligize" taking the 5 year old to the Kazekages office

"Fine" she said giggling, but she really wanted to know how she was like her father more yet meet him.

**- FUYU AGE 8-**

"Mommie?" Fuyu aked her mother

"Yes dear" she said

"How does daddy look like?" She asked

"Your F-f-father?" she said getting cought off guard

"Yeah I mean how does he look like? I want to meet him. Why did you leave Kohona? mommie I want to know!"

"Well let me see.. your father had blond hair and blue eyes with three marks on each of his cheeks that looked like wiskers. I left Kohona because your grandfather Hiashi would probably not want you and I wasn't sure about your father. Fuyu I was scared And I didn't want to abandon you. You are my daughter and love you" Hinata said while tears formed in her eyes.

Fuyu got off her bed and soon hugged her mother. "Its ok mommie, but can we go to the leaf when I'm older I want  
to meet everyone." she said

"Maybe. Fuyu maybe" she said stroking her bob cut hair (she looked like Hinata from the chunin exams just confedent)  
**  
-FUYU AGE 10-**

"Happy birthday Dear FUYU!!" Her family of 4 said. Uncle Garra, Auntie Temari, Uncle Kankuro, and her mom sang all together

Fuyu was so happy that she turned 10 years old she was proud Shaking her head that now had below the shoulder indigo hair.

"Well Fuyu make a wish" Her Aunt said while Fuyu closed her eyes.

I wish I could meet daddy was her wish.

"Fuyu present time" Kankuro said. Giving her a giant long present wrapped in Silver wrapping papper.

"Are you serious Uncle Kankuro!!!" Fuyu shouted.

"What are you talking about?" he said smirking.

she looked at his face and was about tear the wrapping paper right up. The present revield a 5'3 weponary puppet that wasn't as scary as her uncles, but still had the main wepons. While Hinata was getting a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Hina-chan its just Kunais and Suriken the poison can be stored later on" Kankuro said giving her a warm smile

"And Uncle Kankuro already tought me the basics see!" Fuyu said controlling the puppet perfectly.

"Fine if you can take care of it for a month then I guess your ok with that" she said

"MY TUUURN!!" Temari cried happily.

Her present was wrapped in purple metallic papper that was also giant and long.

"EEK!!" Fuyu said.

Temari smirking.

"You made me one!" Fuyu said happily holding a fan that looked like temaris just the outside blue and the moons orange.

"Yeah, but remeber that you have to keep practicing and be more of a stratigest like That one pineapple headed freak" she said still holing a grude on Shikamaru.

"Ok Auntie Temari" She said.

"My turn" garra Said in a lifeless tone.

"Yay Uncle Garra Uncle Garra what did you get me?" Fuyu said.

"well since your mom is going to give you a very special present I wanted to give you this present to say that you have changed my life of being a Kazekage and made my job more hetic. I want to give this to you It wont break or anything, but its special" He said giving her a smallish gourd with Garras special sand as he wide white orbs were really big looking at the gourd.

"Uncle GARRA I LOVE IT!!! THANK YOU UNCLE GARRA!!!" She said really happy! Holding all of her presents on her back like her 2 uncles and 1 aunt.

"Ok Fuyu Its now my turn." Hinata said a little bit scared.

"Mommie what is it why are you scared?" she said.

"Well Fuyu Your Uncle Garra is going on a trip to the Chunin exams next week along with Temari, and Kankuro since you have been practicing so hard I wanted to give you my present. I have joined you into the chunin exams to find your father." Hinata said.

"Ch-Ch-Chunin Exams?" Fuyu said.

"Yes I want you to become a Chunin you've been practicing so hard you know your uncle's aunt's jutsus and My Kekkei Genkai so I thought you would want to join the exams." Hinata said.

"But mom Am I suppose to be 12 to join the exams?" she said

"I was 12, but alot of others have made a chunin when they were younger and think your ready" Hinata replied

Tears started to form in Fuyus eyes as she jumped up into Hinatas arms

"THANKYOUMOMMIE!!" She cried very happy

"Your welcome honey, but one thing. I cant go. just remember that your dad is like you always loud Uncle garra will help you."

"Why can't you go Mom" she asked

"Well Uncle Garra is leaving and I got to take care of the paperwork Garra does." Hinata said.

"Ok mommie" she said happily.

**-Next week-**

"Fuyu please behave your self Your uncle's and aunt will be watching you so behave and have fun. I hope you come back a Chunin! Tell your Father my Reguards." Hinata said

"Ok mama!" Fuyu said giving her mom a big hug.

Hinata gave the 10 year old a hug.

"Bye i love you Fuyu" hinata said.

"Hinata are you sure about this?" Garra had said

"Yes I am. I'm sure She'll be happy too see Naruto-kun" Garra Nodded at the gesture.

"Well Hinata chan I hope you handle stuff here. We'll see you when your done."

"Hai" Hinata said.

"bye Mama Love you" Fuyu said looking at her indigo shoulder length hair she wore a black shirt with details in orange a hat like Kankuros wearing a blue skirt with fishnets at her thighs wearing the gourd, and having her fan and puppet sealed in a scroll.

Hinata waved at the short girl that was her daughter.

"I love you." Hinata wispered

* * *

**** Thats my cut. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! I think Im going to like this story. **

**Fuyu is 10 and is really strong top of her class and stuff. yeah... hope u like it.**

**~tally mai  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**** I noticed that I had a lot of mistakes for the two previous chapters so I will make this chapter more better! **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!**

**

* * *

**

**-KOHONA WHEN SUNA ARRIVED-**

"WHOA UNCLE GARRA!! THIS IS COOL!!" Fuyu said **(note: Garra is Fuyu's favorite uncle)**

"Yes Fuyu It is beautiful I haven't been here for quite a while." Garra replied

"Heh. The Last time we were here was our Chunin Exams" Kankuro said.

"Yeah, well Fuyu we got to go and see The Hokage do you want to go or Kankuro can take you to see more of this place" Temari said.

"No. No. I want to meet the Hokage if that is ok with Uncle Garra" Fuyu said looking at her uncle which looked a little bit interested

"I'm sure Tsunade-Sama would love to meet the Suna Genin" Garra replied having a slight smile on his face.

"Ok." She said as she followed her two uncles and one aunt.

They were led into the streets and into a big building behind the building was the Hokage monument with the 5 Hokages.

"Um.. Auntie Temari who's that one" Fuyu said pointing to the 4th Hokage

"That is the 4th Fuyu-Chan. He sealed the 9-tailed demon ya know the one that your uncle has in him, but his is the 1st tail" Temari explained.

"Oh I remember!" she cried.

"come on they went in already" Temari said as Fuyu ran to her uncle Garra and was by his side starting to get a little bit shy about meeting the Hokage she'd hoped that the Hokage was much more nicer than Raikage which was a mean body builder.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT NOW!!" A voice shouted inside the room as the three siblings smirked Fuyu grabbing Garras sleeve more and more tighter as all four walked into the Hokages office.

"Hello Garra No Kazekage" a woman that had blond hair in two low pigtails light brown eyes and a mark of a diamond on her forehead. She also had big huge boobs which kind of scared Fuyu.

"Hello Tsunade No Hokage" Garra said to the woman who was staring at the little girl who's head was in Garra's sleeve not paying attention to the other Voice that was yelling at her.

"And who are you?" Tsunade asked

"Fuyu." she said in her uncles sleeve.

"Do you have a last name hunn?" she asked

"Hai" she said

"Well can I know it?"

"No Tsunade Sama"

"why is that?"

"Uncle Garra told me not to yet" Fuyu said

"Uncle Garra?" Tsunade said while one of her eyebrows went up

"I'm not really her uncle we just know her mother very well, but We wanted to tell you that she will Join the Chunin Exams" Garra explained.

"Ah so this little one will be in the exams a little early now Garra how old are you kid?" Naruto asked in a very mean and rude way

"Shut it! I am Capable of Taking care of my own!" Fuyu said a little bit mad

"Taking care of your self yeah right! Weren't you Hiding behind your 'Uncle Garra' a minute ago!?" Naruto shouted

"HEY!! I was shy!!" she yelled.

"SHY!?!? Your 7 you should be learning to know the basics of Ninja. Do you even know who the 3rd Hokage was?" Naruto yelled.

Fuyu was a little bit mad for him calling her 7 she always gets that shes smaller than her age when she's nice she would get better compliments. she grabbed her uncle Kankuro's puppet and made chakra strings nailing Naruto to the ground in 5 seconds flat.

"3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi**. **Father of Asuma Sarutobi, and Grandfather of Konohamaru Sarutobi. Died 18 years ago during the Chunin exams battling against his former student Orochimaru who was The team mate of your former Hokage Tsunade granddaughter of the 1st Hokage and The other student of 3rd Hokage was Jariya, Sensei Of The fourth Hokage who taught Kakashi who taught you Also Jariya is the Sensei to you am I right Naruto?" she said while Naruto stared at the puppet

"How did you?"

"my mother is from here made me know as much as possible, same with Auntie Temari." Fuyu said.

"O-o-ok. could you take the puppet off of me?" Naruto asked.

"sure." she said as she inverted her hands to dissolve the Chakra stings and the puppet made it back to Kankuros side.

"Fuyu you are an interesting girl. You knew all of that, and you look so much like your Mother I feel bad for not noticing" Tsunade said finally knowing the truth.

"Well She wanted to meet again Tsunade-sama, but right now shes busy with work. We might just go to rest get some ramen and catch up with Naruto. Fuyu would you want some ramen?" Garra asked his little 'niece'

"WOULD I!! I WOULD LOVE TOO!!" Fuyu said as they started to walk out the door to go get ramen

"Naruto?"

"WOULD I!!?" Naruto said giving Garra the same response as Fuyu

_I see that they are much alike. _Garra thought.

"Hey Fuyu how old are you?" Naruto asked

"Im 10" she replied

"Really!? Are you a Hyuga?"

"Yes."

"Ah I see I thought so because of your eyes."

"Yeah um. one thing. Uzumaki Naruto am I right?"

"Eh yeah. How did you know?" he said smiling rubbing the back of his head.

"Its a habit. She told me." Fuyu said

"What are you talking about? who told you?"

"With you scratching the back of your head"

"Who told you that? It is not a habit"

"Yes it is." she said.

"no its not.!"

"Sure! Uncle Garra Are we going to Ichiraku Ramen?" Fuyu asked

"How did you know about Ichiraku?" Naruto asked

"My mom told me. She had her fist date here." Fuyu said wondering if her father would get a clue.

"Who is your mom?" Naruto asked

"Uncle Garra knows!!" Fuyu said.

"Who is her mother?"

"Well I can't say, but She knows a lot about you" Garra said

"Hm.." Naruto said.

"Uncle Garra! Are we almost there?!!"Fuyu asked

"Almost" he said they walked into the ramen shop and sat on its stools

"Hi Mr. Ichiraku" Naruto said while hopping on to the stool acting like a little kid.

"Hi Mr. Ichiraku!" Fuyu said hopping onto the seat!

"Mr. Ichiraku." Garra said and nodded as well as the siblings

"ah Hello Kazekage Garra, siblings. Naruto and ah who is this little cutie!"he said happily to the little girl

"Im Fuyu!" she said

'Well nice to meet you Fuyu, but where are your parents? who are they?"

"Well Mr. Ichiraku My watcher right now is Uncle Garra." She said waving a hand to tell him the secret a little confused, but did it anyway.

"ano. My mother is Hinata Hyuga and my father is Naruto Uzumaki. please don't tell him yet" she said trusting the old man as his eyes shot open in shock

"Well Really? You look so much like you mother I havent seen her in heh quite a while" he said smiling. "And you have the attitude of your father i wouldn't have guessed it"

"hai ano may I have some more please?" finishing up her 4th bowl of ramen

"ME too" Naruto said while finishing up his 4th bowl of ramen

"same." Garra said finishing up his 5th bowl of ramen

"Its on now Garra!!" Naruto said staring him down

'i guess" Garra said smirking **(who knew Garra liked Ramen??"**

"DOnt forget MEE TOO!!" Fuyu said eating more ramen.

"Now what? were having a Ramen eating contest?!" Temari said still on her first bowl

* * *

**Well thats it for now!!**

**I Want REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!!**

**~Tally Mai  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Liked how chapter 3 went and i liked the reviews so here is more FUYU!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

"WOW you must love ramen!" Naruto said to the Short girl with short hair and pearl eyes Fuyu reminded Naruto of Hinata. **(Yes, Naruto is still clueless/And Is a Jonin now with his team in the exams as well)**

"it was my first time trying it" she said

"Wow and you won!! With how many bowls 16?" Naruto said surprised

"no I had 15" Fuyu said giggling

"Garra what about you?" Naruto asked

"I think 9?" He said

"Cool! So Fuyu your Joining the Exams?" Naruto asked looking down at her she looked more like a cat than a girl with the kitty ears on her head

"Hai. I'm excited!" she cheered as she went down her stool

"Wow not many people get excited for the exams."

"were you?"

"Actually yeah I was, but a CERTAIN village attacked Kohona" Naruto said eyeballing Garra

"What I did not want to be in the attack" Garra said

"Uncle Garra? you attacked the village? But why??"

"The whole sand got tricked Fuyu They killed your Grandpa remember?"

"Ooh I remember now" Fuyu said not confused anymore

"so what are you going to do for the exams?"Naruto asked the two silent siblings

"We were going to Proctor the exams, but now that we have Fuyu we can't so were just going to cheer her on." Temari explained to the blond ninja

"Well that's nice so your going to watch?"

"Yes sir! Plus were also here to help Fuyu find her father." Kankuro said trying to give a hint.

"well whos the guy." he asked curiously

"I cant tell you that!" Fuyu said.

"why is that?!"

"cause I want you to figure it out well help me. BYE Uncle GARRA!!!" Fuyu said/yelled grabbing Naruto's hand

"were are we going?" Naruto asked

"Uncle Garra said that we had to go back to the hotel and I don't want to, so I asked him If I could spend the day with you!" Fuyu said looking up to the blond

"Sure, but I got to check on my team first!" Naruto said while the girl looked up at him with peal white eyes.

"Um.. Ok." she said still holding her fathers hand. they went into the forest to the training grounds where Three kids were training two boys and a girl that was more confident than Fuyu which made Fuyu a lot shyer than she usually is.

one of the boys had dark brown spiky hair with 0ne upside down triangle marks on each of his his cheeks he was the son of Hana Inuzuka and Kotetsu Hagane he was more of a normal kid good grades good everything with a little husky with him tagged along.

The second one was the son of Izumo Kamizuki and An other woman that wasnt yet named but he did look like his father with hair always in his face he was a shy boy, but .

The last one was a girl that was very pretty she was the daughter of Iruka and a woman in the village. She had the same hair color as her father and intense purple crystal eyes.

"Haru, Noaki, Chikako come here" Naruto said.

The two boys and the girl came towards Naruto.

"Sensei whos the little girl holding your hand?" one of the boys with dark brown spiky hair asked.

"Heh. shes going to join the Exams She's from the sand" Naruto explained

"Isn't she too young how old is she? Is she even a genin I don't see her headband!" the same boy exclaimed

"Hey Inuzuka shut it!! Im 10 years old and strong!! My headband is with my other clothes!!" Fuyu said Mad.

"Ten years old!! What!!!" The boy said.

"Yeah! I could totally beat you!!" Fuyu said

"Wanna bet?" He said

"Sure what is it? I am up for anything!!"

"ok If I win Tell me who your parents are."

"If I win then you got to buy me ramen when ever I want!" she said smirking,

"Fine the bets on!" The Inuzuka boy said.

"Sure"

"who do you think is going to win?" the girl said.

"I think Fuyu" Naurto said

"Why sensei?"

"Cause she pinned me down" Naruto said as the the little shy boy with bangs was wide eyed and moved his bangs out of the way to see his team mate get pinned down.

"One question how did you know I was a Inuzuka?" The Inuzuka boy asked.

"Easy. The marks on your cheeks all the Inuzukas' have them am I right?" Fuyu said smirking

"How did you!?" The boy said

"My mom. One of her team mates is a Inuzuka" Fuyu said giving Naruto yet another hint.

"Ahh! I don't care come one Rei!" The Inuzuka boy said.

"Um.. Whats your name?" Fuyu asked.

"Haru Inuzuka and what is yours?" He asked getting ready to beat the girl wanting to know who her parents were.

"Fuyu" She said also getting ready

"Well its on!!!" The brown spiky headed boy said while his dog was on the top of his head as it magically became a twin of him as they started to form into two tornadoes

"FANG OVER FANG!!" Haru Said

The tornadoes flew as the boy hit the girl with the neko cap as the cap flew off of her head reveling her short shoulder length indigo hair messed up now on the floor breathing slowly.

Naruto saw the girl as she was on the floor as soon as he saw her she ran toward her making sure she was ok because he knew Garra would kill him if his 'niece' was hurt. The girl suddenly got up as she heard foot steps coming toward her, and started making hand signs. Soon clouds started to form which made the sunlight disappear.

Fuyu had practiced this jutsu so many times it was one of her first jutsus she learned with her water manipulation technique. The jutsu first became her mother's jutsu after she left the village, but when she had Fuyu she passed it down to her even though she suppressed the jutsu she wanted it to become more of her own jutsu. At first Fuyu didn't know how to make it her own, but when her birthday came along it started snowing like every year and she figured how to make it her own. **(Note: Fuyu means Born in winter and the jutsu is made up! XD)**

Rain drops started forming as Fuyu grabbed some and made a water kunai and shot it at the Inuzuka boy as the other droplets made sebon needles trying to get him. then the air stated to get colder as the girl suddenly went up in the air and snow flakes started to form. Making ice needles she aimed it toward Haru as he went to another tree with his little husky Rei the made it and hopped to another.

Fuyu soon made some clones to intercept the boy making him think other ways of getting at her.

"I Don't like hide and seek Haru-kun." Fuyu said trying to get the boy off guard.

* * *

-Back at the village-

"What happened to the sun?" a bubble gum haired woman said.

"I know!! I Hate the rain and we gotta go pick up the boy too!" a man said

"Well I'll go with you I got to go see Naruto anyway'' the girl said as they both went to go see the team at the training grounds  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great she got into a fight! Garra I knew she would do this!" Kankuro said

"Kankuro quit worrying I'm sure she'll take it easy on who ever it is" Temari said

"Come on lets go I'm bored." Garra said heading to the super market to get cookies (Gee after 9 bowls of ramen and now he wants cookies??)

**

* * *

-Training grounds-**

Fuyu made a plan to trap the Inuzuka boy she knew one of his jutsus already and after that blow she could tell it wasn't powerful yet.  
She led him to the corner of the training grounds and made ice sebons then aimed them at the boy a few more ice sebons hit the Inuzuka boy then aimed more and more which stuck him soon 16 sebons were on his back.

"Ack! Ok I give up Ramen on me." the boy said knowing he was defeted then fell on the ground.

"Yay!! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!!" she said not serious anymore more happier and much motr hyper active than before.

"Wow. Fuyu You took him down in one jutsu. How did you manage to keep that jutsu on for a while?" Naruto said impressed with the girl.

"Well I got a good amount of chakra controll and I have a little too much chakra too I think its wierd, but I am ok with it." Fuyu said.

"HEY NARUTO WHATS UP!!!" A man that had one red upside down triangles on each of his cheek came towards the jonin and 3 genins.

Naruto was shocked to see Kiba there with him wondering what he was going to do with him because his nephew wasn't with him.

"Uh... nothing yeah nothing right kids?" Naruto said to the three genins.

"Ah! you must be Inuzuka, Kiba!" Fuyu said to the tall man with the huge white dog

"yeah and you are...?" Kiba said clueless as Naruto

"I am Fuyu!" she said innocenly

"Well nice to meet you."

"Ano. I'm sorry about Haru-kun" she said sweetly

"Why what happened?" he said trying to look for the boy

"Well I didn't do much damage just enough to knock him down my sebons melt after they get a fatal hit and I put some of my moms special medicine on his wounds after I was done and Made sure I didn't block his Chrakra points" the girl explained to the man

"whaaaat??!!" he said confused

Fuyu sighed.

"Well haru-kun was making fun of me because of my age, so I said that I would beat him, so he challanged me, so I had to accept. Well he got me with Fang over Fang witch wasn't as strong as I thought, and I created my special jutsu, and made it rain then snow  
and hit him with the sebons after I led him to a corner and hit him with more sebons and yeah now I knocked him out. Oh and he owes me ramen!" Fuyu said

"Wait so your saying you knocked out my nephew!"

"Hai but I also made him better I made sure that he was doing ok" Fuyu said.

"Ok. Oh and who are you parents Neji and Tenten?" he asked

"Neji ano no."

"But you are a Hyuga right?"

"Hai!"

"But whos your-- ahh! I know!!" He said wide eyed now.

Fuyu smirked as she saw how wide his eyes got.

"Naruto-kun!" A bubble gum haired girl with green eyes came to the blond boy and gave him a kiss on the lips just then Fuyu saw them.

Fuyu saw that her father had a life after her mother left the village and knew that she had interfered with everything.  
Tears formed in the girls pearl eyes as she ran.

"Ano I got to see uncle Garra" The girl said as she was running away crying.

"Naruto I'll make sure she's ok" Kiba said to the blond taking his nephew in his hands.

"Ok then" Naruto said going back to making out with his girl friend.

Kiba ran toward the girl trying to find her. He stopped as he saw the girl crying on the floor leaning on the building.

"Fuyu ya know you father had gotten a life since your mom left. I mean your father loved your mom, but He hasn't seen her in 10 years how old are ya anyway?"

"10" the short indigo haired girl said.

"Oh. but yeah don't be sad. At least you got to see him right?"

"Hai. Oh I'm joining the Exams!!" she said happily

"Wait and your 10?!!"

"Hai, but I'm strong for my age did you see my jutsu!?" she said.

'Yeah I did uh who did you come here with anyway?" the boy said

"The sand siblings" she said telling him with their proper name

"Oh well I just saw them at the super market something about cookies?"

"Great.."

"Yeah so your mom how is she?" Kiba asked

"Mommie!! well she's good shes the assistant of Uncle Garra and she has gotten unshy and yeah I wanted her to come back, but she couldn't" Fuyu said

"Well Shino and I miss her Tell her hi when you see her kay!"

"Shino? I wanna meet him!" the girl said

"Maybe later lets find your Uncle Garra!" Kiba said

"Hai"

"So you go by Fuyu Hyuga?"

"no. in the sand I go by Fuyu Hyuga-Uzumaki I wanted to keep dads name" Fuyu said

"Ya know you have Narutos attitude I could totally tell you were his daughter and you have Hinata's Image." he said

"Thank you!" she said

_I got to tell sensei _The little boy heard as he was in his uncles Arms.

* * *

**Well I think it went ok. since people like this story I will try to update more on this story**!!!!!

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**~Tally Mai  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**** Since I got pocky I thought to write a new chapter.... I hope you like it cause I'm updating instead of having a regular life of a teenager..**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED NARUTO GARRA WOULD EAT MORE COOKIES!!! (THAT MEANS I DO NOT OWN)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Hinata wasn't sure about letting her daughter be apart of the Chunin exams. Sure she wanted Fuyu to see Naruto, but she had a feeling something wasn't right.

Kazekage duties were done and all of them were done. Hinata wanted to see he daughter, but wasn't sure about going to go see her daughter. Hinata sighed as she went to her office to get her stuff to get home when something got her.

"Tell me where the Kazekage is then you can live" a voice said

"No." she flat out said.

"Come on just tell me. You don't want to be dead I thought you wanted to see your daughter live." the voice said once again.

"leave me alone please?" she said

"Tell me where Kazekage Garra is!!" the voice demanded

"no."

"You damn Bitch! Tell me!!" he said getting a kunai out of his pouch

Hinata sensed the kunai and went and ducked making her leg trip the man in black then soon activated her Byakugan seeing his Chakra points aimed them at his arms then legs, soon enough hit her palm on the mans chest causing his Chakra points to get scrambled up and making him faint.

Sand ninjas came threw the doors as they heard a thud which was the guy and arrested him.

"Hinata-sama the elders want to talk to you" one of the sand Ninjas said.

"Hai' Hinata said as she went toward the hidden room inside the building to see the elders.

The two elders were siblings one had really bushy white eyebrows as the woman had hair up in a bun.

"yes Chiyo-baasama, Ebizo -jiisama?" Hinata said in a honored manner

"Ahh Hinata. We want you to go on a special mission" Ebizo said to the woman

"Ano but why?" Hinata asked

"Well we know you want to see your daughter, and we need you to watch Garra to make sure he is not getting into trouble." Chiyo said

"And we also want you to tell Garra what happened tonight" The older man said

"Hai"

"you will leave next think tomorrow With Baki and Matsuri" both elders said

"Hai" Hinata said a little happy that she will finally go back to her village

* * *

**-kohona-**

"Fuyu its time to wake up!" a loud voice said

"Not uhh" she said tossing in her sleep

"we could go get Ramen" The same voice said

"RAMEN!! Im up!!" she shouted shooting up from her bed getting her clothes to get in the shower.

"yeah it worked!" the voice said which was Temari.

Fuyu finally was ready short indigo hair in two messy ponytails (like Temari but not the 4 just two and a little bit longer) her orange colored head band like her mother and aunt, but as a sand ninja. She wore her special hat her uncle gave her for her 5th birthday with a long sleeved black shirt and a matching skirt that went up to her thighs so she could move freely (basically how long Temaris skirt was in the first part) and her ninja sandals which was black. Only color you could see was her headband witch was bright.

"I'm ready!!" the girl said.

"Come on I'll take you to get ramen the boys still got to put their make up on" Temari said snickering

"ITS NOT MAKEUP ITS WARRIOR PAINT!!!" Kankuro said defending himself

"Sure little brother" Temari said as she and Fuyu were Giggling and went out the door

The girls both made it to the Ramen shop.

"Hey there uh.. Fuyu right?" the Ichiraku ramen shop owner said.

"Hai Mr. Ichiraku" Fuyu said

"You know you eat more ramen than your dad hard to believe that it was your first time eating ramen yesterday" Fuyu giggled at the old mad

"So Fuyu how did it go yesterday?" Temari asked

"Well I met Daddy's team one of them was an Inuzuka, but he was really loud. He called me a little girl, and We made a bet that if he won I would have to tell him who my parents were. Then after he was done talking I let him get a hit at me and he used the Fang over Fang momma was talking about, but it wasn't powerful. After I let him get me I did the jutsu Yuki Hari (Made up jutsu means snow needle) and trapped him to a corner and finished him off" Fuyu said proud of herself

"You planned the trap huh?" Temari said

'Hai"

"then what happened?"

"Well his uncle came! It was Inuzuka Kiba! I told him what happened, but a pink haired Bitch!! Came and kissed my daddy!" Fuyu said not caring if she cussed or not.

"Fuyu. ya know your moms going to hear about the cussing, and I know shes a slut" Temari said (Sorry for the Sakura fans) Fuyu giggled at the comment as Temari smiled

"Kiba said that Daddy got over mommy and went to her. I don't understand Auntie!" Fuyu said eating her Ramen

"Fuyu sorry for interrupting, but your father hasn't forgotten about your mother. It's just that he didn't know what to say to Sakura even though she _is_ a whore" Ayame the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku ramen shop Also known as Teuchi.

Fuyu giggled at the comment

"So you remember Mommie?"

"Hai. She was so shy, but when Naruto asked her out on the date she was excited I could tell that she tried her hardest not to faint" Ayame said giggling

"Aww" Fuyu said giggling

"Come on Fuyu its time to go the Chunin exams are going to start!" Temari said as she went of the stool.

"Thank you!" Fuyu said

"Thank you" Temari said

"Hai come again!!" Ayame said while they're leaving

"Could you tell Daughter? She has the look of her mother, but the positive attitude and stomach as her father" Teuchi said

"Hai father" Ayame said

* * *

"Ready Fuyu?"a black dressed ninja said

"hai Uncle Kankuro!" The little girl in ponytails said

"Fuyu I got to warn you all of the other genins are in teams, so they might just go against you because your the youngest, but your also one of the most experienced, so take it easy on them. BECAREFUL!!" the youngest sibling said.

"Hai!" she said taking her uncle seiously

"Ok my turn! I know your mom would want to say something like this" Temari fake coughed

"Be careful, I believe in you, do your best. Yadda yadda" Temari said

"BUT I'M NOT YOUR MOM! SO I SAY THIS! KICK ASS! SHOW THAT YOUR NOT WEAK!! BE SMART!!! USE YOUR BRAIN!!!" Temari screamed as Fuyu shuddered

"hai auntie Temari" Fuyu said

"Oh and if you make it to final rounds you can have all the Ramen you want" Temari said

"HAI!!" Fuyu said Determined to get the ramen.

"bye Fuyu" the sand siblings said.

"BYE UNCLE GARRA AND KANKURO AUNTIE TEMARI!!" Fuyu said getting ready at the gate.

**( ok bigg authors note! The chunin exams are going to be a little different this year. no really a big authors note -.-'')**

A man with bushy brown hair and pale white skin he had oval shaped glasses that Fuyu could barley see. Fuyu couldn't tell anything about him, but he wore a green colored jacket with a hood along with a high black collard shirt with matching pants. The man was mysterious, but she knew she knows who he is.

_AHH!! I know who he is I know who he is!_ Fuyu thought

''Hello I am Shino your proctor of the first exam. What you must do is grab one of each of these scrolls a Earth scroll and a Water scroll hidden in the forest" The man said.

_Shino, Shino, Damn it I heard that name before_ Fuyu thought.

"After you get the scroll you must come to the building in the middle of the forest, and you and your team make it to the second rounds. You have a two days to find the scroll" he said

"You may begin" He said.

Fuyu went toward the guy.

"Um. Your Shino Aburame ne?" Fuyu said

"yes and you must be the Lone sand Ninja?"

"Hai. I wonder who gave me that name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. He believes in you thought that was a good title for you" he said

"And you must be the stoic Aburame Member of team 8." Fuyu said giggling while Shino stood shocked He'd only got that name from his team mates Kurenai was the first one to call him that and always made jokes in a friendly way which he didn't mind.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Well I'm Fuyu nice to meet you too"

"born in winter?" he said questioning her name

"Hai mommie gave it to me" she said

"And your mother is?"

"Well I can't tell you that! Then the game won't be fun!" she said pouting

"Kiba? no. Kiba has no girlfriend." he said a little bit questionable

"your just as Dense as Daddy! I feel hurt now!" she said jokingly and ran into the forest of death.

* * *

**-in the forest-**

"Haru are you doing ok?" the little girl with purple eyes asked

"Yeah. I just have something on my mind" Haru said

"Well what is it?" the boy with hair in his eyes.

"well When my uncle took me home I heard him and Fuyu talking, and I found something out.. I was going to tell Sensei, but I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not." the Inuzuka boy said

"What were they talking about?"the girl said

"I'm not sure if I should tell you yet, but I will" Haru replied

"Ok?" both kids said looking at Haru confused

* * *

"Find a Earth scroll and a Water scroll? That seems easy enough." Fuyu said making sure that no one saw her and made a hand sign

"BYAKUGAN!" The girl said while veins popped out of her temples causing her vision go black and white. She looked for the water scroll first she looked behind a tree nothing. _water scroll. water scroll. WATER SCROLL! _Fuyu said finally getting a hint she looked for water. She found a little pool of water not big enough to be a lake and down below she found 5 scrolls underneath the water. She used her manipulation technique to bring two water scrolls to the surface.

"yes! now I need a earth scroll that will be a little bit harder." she said to herself as she looked for the earth scroll. E-A-R-T-H she tried to figure out what that meant she still had 1 day to figure it out so she laid back on a tree thinking about it... then she fell asleep.

* * *

"GOD WHAT THE HELL WHERE IS THAT FREAKING SCROLL!!" Haru yelled getting irritated

"Haru can you be quiet I'm trying to look." the purple eyed girl said

"Fine Rei and I will try to sniff it out"

"Do scrolls even have sent?" the other boy said.

"Yes the smell of water and chemicals" he said

"well find it" Chikako said a little angered.

"sure sure what ever!" he said as both him and his dog were smelling for the scroll. Then he smelt the smell of strawberries with a mix of ramen a unusual sent, but a nice intoxicating smell to the Inuzuka boy. **(I got to tell you guys this cause I am so happy!! My uncle got me POCKY and ICED TEA!!!) **He followed the smell toward its holder hoping that a scroll was there too.

"Haru! did you find it?" Noakai said as he was following him, but Haru didn't hear just following the sweet smell like a happy dog.

"It's just Fuyu-chan and she's sleeping" Chikako said sweetly trying to keep quiet.

"Did you smell for the scroll?" Noakai said

"Scroll? uh..." Haru said as his cheeks became a hazy red and took a big sniff for the scroll

"yes or no?" the girl said

"Yeah. It's in her pocket" the boy said

"Chikako you get it" Haru said

"hai" Chikako said as she reached for her pocket with the scroll in it.

"Leave it Chikako-chan. You don't want to get me up do you" Fuyu said

"Is she talking in her sleep?" Naokai said

"Leave or your dead" she said a little bit tempered as the team left they new not to mess with the little girl look what she did with Haru. Fuyu smiled and fell back to sleep. (Don't mess with Fuyu while shes taking a nap.)

* * *

"god whats her problem!" Haru said

"Whats your problem?" the girl with intesnse purple eyes said

"what do you mean?" the Inuzuka boy asked

"Face it ever since you got beaten by the girl you've been crushing on her" Noakai said

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing just stating the obvious" Noakai said

**-Kohona-**

"Hey Shino!"

"Naruto what are you doing?" Shino asked the orange blonde ninja as he was walking down the crowed streets

"nah nothing just going to get some Ramen want to come?" he asked

"Sure. I guess" he said following Naruto soon a giant white dog with a ninja came toward the two ninjas

"Hey Shino, Naruto" Kiba said

"Wooof!" Akamaru barked as kiba was on his back

"Hey" Naruto said

"So whats up going on a date?" Kiba asked smirking

"No. well no. were just going to get ramen" Naruto said

"Its a date" Kiba said as he smirked

"haha very funny Kiba. so how was Fuyu, I mean was she ok after she was crying? why was she crying?" Naruto asked worried about the girl

"Yeah she was ok, but the last question was private between me and her" Kiba said

"Fuyu? does she have inigo hair? and Is from the sand?" Shino asked

"Yeah,and yeah." Kiba said

"Who are her parents? she looks too familiar." Shino said

"Oh you will figure it out soon enough Shino. I know she looks familiar." Kiba said

They finally made it to the Ramen shop. "Welcome" The owner and his daugher said as the jonin walked in.

"Hi Mr. Ichiraku" Naurto said as they walked in grabbing a seat

"Hi Naruto. where is Fuyu?" the owner asked

"Shes taking the exams"

"Ah really? Well her mother is looking for her" He said smiling

"Mother?" Kiba said shocked

"hai. she has quite a woman now. pretty too!" the owner said smiling both at Shino and Kiba.

"Uh.. Naruto sorry, but me and Shino gotta go see the Hokage I forgot thats uhh.. why I came..." Kiba said trying to get a good excuse

"Ok...?" naruto said dumbstruck as Kiba and the smiling Shino left

* * *

"Kiba you know I was hungry" Shino said

"Whats up with the non stoticness?" Kiba said as they were away from the ramen shop going to the old team 8 training grounds

"Its sad Kiba you don't know when to notice a Genjutsu your just as bad as naruto" Shino said

"Shino what the hell is wrong with you!!!" Kiba yelled

"Beat me and I'll tell you" Shino said.

"Fine if I beat you you tell me what the hell is wrong then we go find Hokage" Kiba said

"Sure lets begin" he said running as he threw a paper bomb.

"damn!" Kiba cussed as he jumped away from the bomb doing a back flip landing on a near by branch

"Smell him Akamaru" Kiba said The big white dog sniffed looking for shino's sent then the dog wined

"what do you mean nothing!" kiba cried

"Kiba I know you too well." Shino cried in the middle of the training grounds

Then did a water jutsu causing water to become kunais and aiming it at him all missing him and his dog a tad tired trying to dodge the water kunais.

"Your not shino HE hates water" Kiba said panting a little

"good now that you know half of that I could release the genjutsu" the fake Shino said making a hand sign

"Release!" Shino said.

there stood a dark cloaked figure with a hood Kiba didn't know who it was, so he thought the village was being attacked again.

"Who are you what do you want?" Kiba demanded

"I just want a fair fight." the cloaked figure said

"Who the hell are you!" He shouted

"a regular person. where are the exams taking place?" the cloaked figure said in a soft voice

_A woman's voice _Kiba thought

"Just tell me who you are." he yelled

"After the battle" the woman said.

"Fine!" Kiba said as he got a paper bomb and placed it on a kunai and threw it at the cloaked figure, but the figure jumped away from the paper bomb as soon as it hit the ground.

"Kiba I swear lets just finish this" The cloaked person said

"Sure thing. Alright Akamaru lets do this!" He said smirking as the huge white dog spun as yellow urine went around the field "Dynamic Marking!" the Inuzuka boy said.

"Shit" The cloaked figure said as the urine was flying around the cloaked figure tried dodging it, but couldn't as the sent stayed on the moving person

"Man beast combination Transformation" Kiba said as he turned into a white huge two headed wolf as the claws enlarged as the canines grew rapidly and their eyes turned red and mad dogs.

"Great..." the dark figure said as the two headed wolf spun rapidly clockwise toward the figure

"DUAL WOLF FANG!" Kiba yelled

"Fine you asked for it" the cloaked figure said as their blurred and made fast paced motions making a checkered dome around the cloaked figure just in time for Kiba to run into the dome causing him to fall.

"Was that Rotation?" Kiba asked himself as he got hit and transformed into his regular self on the floor a little bit tired.

"No it wasn't" the cloaked woman said

"What the hell was it?" He asked getting up with dirt marks on his cheek

The woman giggled "You know Kiba all I wanted to do was to see how much you improved since the last time I saw you" the woman said

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Kiba yelled.

"Sad not to remember your own team mate.." The woman's soft voice said

"What?" Kiba said dumb struck as the woman took off the cloak reveling a pale faced pearl eyed woman with indigo hair in a bun with hair sticking out.

"Nice to see you Again Kiba-kun" The pale pearl eyed woman said

"H-H-Hinata" Kiba said slowly as he saw his former team mate as she smiled

* * *

**well how was that!! XD I loved it! Well I think it went ok. Sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating. I was so busy this weekend!! but I WILL be back on track! so Sorry!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! oh and people who added this in their favorites.... YOU NEED TO REVIEW!! ALSO! SO REVIEW!!**

**~TM  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is focusing more on Hinatas return so... Chunin exams have to wait. XD **

**DISCLAIMER NARUTO DOESNT BELONG TO ME!!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hinata?" Kiba said yet once again

"Yes Kiba its me" Hinata said in her soft voice smiling

"What are you doing here?" he asked lying on the floor looking at the ground.

"Well I came here to talk to Kazekage Gaara and um-" Hinata said pushing her two index fingers together

"And to see your daughter right?" Kiba said.

"Hai. so youv'e met her?" Hinata asked a little bit suprised

"Yup! She Kicked my Nephews ass! Haha" Kiba said happily

"Wow. Has she met um..." Hinata said getting shy again

"Yes first day, and I guess she had her first bowl of ramen the other day with her father" Kiba said as he got up to face Hinata

"oh.."

"Ya know Hina-chan Naruto kind of forgot about you, and hes with Sakura" Kiba said.

Hinata took a big long deep breath. "Well I kind of knew that would happen its been about 10 years" she said as she was sitting on the ground

"Haha yeah so what have you been up to?" Kiba asked trying to lighten up the mood

"Working for Kazekage Gaara, and taking care of Fuyu what about you?" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"wow. Eh same old missions. missions. oh and more missions, so you don't have a team of your own?"

"No. I do paper work. I'm the Kazekages assistant" Hinata said as she looked up at the sky.

"So why use the genjutsu and cosplay as Shino?" Kiba asked

"Donno was bored so thought I would have fun. Plus I didn't want to face Naruto just yet I want Fuyu to spend time with him first." Hinata said.

"Ooh. Well lets go around town go walk have some ramen since I took you away from the ramen stand" Kiba said as he got up and grabbed Hinatas hand

"Sure, but I got to report to Gaara first. I'll meet you by the Ramen stand then at 5?" Hinata said getting up holding Kibas hand for support.

"Ok then Its a date" He said as they started to walk out of team 8 training grounds

"Hai" Hinata said as she started to run to the hotel Gaara was staying at to tell him about the attack.

* * *

"So what their saying is that they want me?" Gaara said while he was sitting on his chair in the hotel

"Hai I dont know what they want, but they do want you. Do you even know who they are?" She said sitting across the table

"yeah. You have heard about the Akatsuki right?" He asked in a serious voice

"Yes they extract the chakra from the jinchuriki." Hinata said as she tried to explain

"Yes. And now they are after me the guy I think was a spy and might have gone easy on you, but he went and disappeared when he was brought from the ninjas" Gaara explained.

Hinata just looked at the kazekage shocked that the guy went easy on her because she was a girl..

"Its ok don't worry about it go on your date, and I'll go watch Fuyu she'll be surprised that you are here." Gaara said smiling.

"Hai" Hinata said as she went to the bathroom to go get of the heavy cloak she wore she was now wearing her regular attire. a black knee length skirt with a lavender slim tee shirt with flowers on the side her hair now wavy from the bun passed her butt, and she had it in still damp from the morning. As she took her headband off her forehead.

"well its almost 5 and he did say it was a date all I really did was take my hair down. " Hinata said to herself looking in the mirror a little happy that she put effort in her look.

"Well Im going Gaara" Hinata said as she went to see him

"Ok Hina-chan! You look pretty!!!" He said

"Your hyper again ant' ya" Hinata said and giggled while she waved and went out the door

* * *

"Hinata!" Kiba said waiting in front of the Ramen stand in jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Hi Kiba" Hinata said as she walked toward him.

"You look wow" He said as they went inside the ramen stand.

"Thanks." she said while sitting down next to him.

"Ah. Hinata nice to see you again today!" The owner of Ichiraku Ramen said

"Hai Mr. Ichiraku. So I see that youv'e met my daughter?" She said

"Yes very wonderful girl" He said while getting the couple their ramen.

"So how long until they get out of the forest?" Hinata asked Kiba while getting noodles in her mouth.

"Shino said they got to get their scroll tomorrow so I guess tomorrow." Kiba said.

"well thats good I can't wait til I see Fuyu again." Hinata said.

"Yeah she seems nice. She got me confused though I didn't know that you were pregnant" Kiba said

"yeah well ... I didn't want to leave" She replied

"Why did you? Team 8 has been through hell" Kiba said.

"My father found out that I was pregnant with Fuyu and demanded me to get an abortion, but I wanted to keep the baby no way in hell would I kill a person.  
So in the end my father disowned me and told me never to come back to the Hyuuga compound. All the times I wanted to come back, but I knew that I would have to face my father. Why not see him while I'm at my strongest. " Hinata said

"Wow Hinata I knew that your father was mean, but not that mean, so he wanted to kill Fuyu?" Kiba said as he drank his tea thinking about his family

"mm. I just wanted to make everyone proud, but when I had Fuyu I really didn't care. I know Hanabi would do a good job in the future" Hinata said.

"Wow Hinata you have gotten more confident" Kiba said looking back at the shy girl with short hair no way could she be this girl with enough confidence to fight him even beat him.

"Haha thanks. I really think I don't though I just got off my habit of Stuttering. I may do it sometimes, but still I don't stutter as much as I use to"

"Well I think you have changed a tremendous amount" Kiba said smiling while taking some more noodles in his mouth.

"whats up Mr. Ichiraku?" A similar voice said to the old owner of the shop

"Hello Naruto" The owner said to the man who has seen him grow for the past 20-30 years

"you should know what I want right?" he asked in a jokingly way sitting down next to Kiba as Hinata put her head down.

"Yes. I have known since you were 11 Naruto" Ichiraku said as he went and put noodles in the steaming hot water wanting to know how the certain meeting will come along.

"Hey Kiba hows Ninja business going along?" Naruto asked the Inuzuka

"Well nothing taking a break right now, having dinner with an old friend of mine" Kiba said as he looked at Hinata who was still faced down.

"Hello. I am Uzumaki, Naruto." he said politely to the woman.

"Hi" The girl flat out said from under her head.

"You know you don't have to be rude." Naruto said to the woman

"sorry." she said in one word

"Are you talkative?" Naruto asked the woman who still seemed to be face flat on the table.

"No" she said in one word yet again.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto said loudly a little bit mad.

"Hyuuga" Hinata said in another one word answer

"Hyuuga? Your a Hyuuga Do you know anyone with the name Hinata Hyuuga? Short indigo hair about to her shoulders very shy white pearl eyes like you" Naruto asked trying to describe Hinata

"Yes." Hinata said

"Cool do you know where she is? Any hints please."

"She stays in the Sand. Works for the Kazekage. Has a daughter." Hinata said as she put her head up and got off the table and got off the stool facing Naruto now.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. She is here in Kohona. Her daughter is participating in the Exams. Apparently You gave her the name Lone Sand Ninja?" She said a mad at the last part

"Uh..."

"Naruto please don't call our Daughter The Lone Sand Ninja." Hinata said smiling at the blond ninja not on the table anymore

"Daughter?" he said in shock

"Naruto I feel heart broken. I can not believe that you don't remember your first girl friend." Hinata said as she left the stand to go see Gaara and talk to him about her hectic day.  


* * *

**Well another Chapter done! so happy! the next chapter will be more with Fuyu! well people should know what to do so... review!**

**~TM  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well back to write another chapter, so um yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER NARUTO IS NOT MINE!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Fuyu woke up in the middle of the night she waited until her eyes could adjust to the darkness she waited until she knew that no one was around so she could scope the other teams.

Some of them were sleeping like Haru and his team then Fuyu remembered that she had a dream about the team that she threatened to kill them if they tried to get her scroll in her pocket, but Fuyu shrugged it off and started to look around the forest. Fuyu decided that she would go and sneak the Earth Scroll from the other teams instead of fighting. Her aunt said to use her brain, so she would.

Fuyu made it to a large tree and found a genin team that seemed to be asleep on the ground. She seen them before walking around the village, but never knew who they were. She noticed that one of them were from the Hyuuga clan maybe one of her cousins she had long brown hair that was tied up at the end with the same pearl eyes like her mom, but the girl had on a traditional Japanese blue blouse with caprees on. She also noticed that one of her team mates looked like Aburame with the same facial expression as Shino blank. He wore a gray jacket and looked exactly like Shino from when he was with her mothers team.

She couldn't recognize the other member of their team, but he looked like he could have been the son of one of her mothers friends or fathers friends.

She figured that she shouldn't steal the scroll from them while they were sleeping because she knew that the Aburame boy would most likely find out that she was there with his bugs.

Fuyu walked around, but decided to just find the scroll. E-A-R-T-H Fuyu wrote on the ground and tried to break down the word.

"Ok. The word EAR is in Earth and the word THE if you put the TH in front of the E" Fuyu said out loud to her self.

Fuyu erased the TH in the end of Earth and put it in the front and looked again.

THEAR. It spelled. Fuyu thought and thought about it and "OH!! THE EAR!!!" Fuyu said out loud and listened for something that could help her find the scroll.

At first she heard A rustle in the bushes, but decided that it wasn't it. She heard another sound that seemed like a bird chirping, so she decided to follow that noise.

In the end she found out that it was another tree rustling.

An owl was hooting while Fuyu was looking around to see if there were any other things to listen to, so she decided to go and follow the sound. Fuyu followed the sound until she reached a tall, huge tree. The tree contained a owl and it's family, and in the nest she found about 6 scrolls hidden in its nest at the top of the tree. Fuyu used her basic charka control to climb up the trees and get the scroll. She ended up at the top by the Owls, and she tried to get the scroll, but the owl bit her which made her mad; therefore, beating the animal using her Snow jutsu. The owls were mad and tried firing back at her, but were too slow to get a pecck at her.

In the end The owl VS Fuyu fight ended with a smirking Fuyu and Two Earth scrolls in her hand with a few hairs out of place, dirt on her face, and a bleeding hand which will heal it's self in a day or shorter.

"That'll teach you Stupid owl!" Fuyu yelled as she skipped happily to the middle of the forest.

* * *

Fuyu finally made it to the middle of the forest, but with ninjas waiting to ambush the Lone Sand Ninja.

"Hello! My name is Fuyu Hyuuga-Uzumaki!" She said cheerfully trying to look sweet and innocent with a nice smile.

"Come On we know you have the Scroll already. Just give it to us little girl!" One of the ninjas said which looked like a boy around 13 or 14 with bandages around his face that had gray camouflaged pants wearing a dark shirt with a purple headband with a music note on it.

"I'm not little! Who are you anyway?!" She yelled mad at the boy for calling her a little girl thinking all high and mighy of him self

"I am the son of Dosu. With the name Dasi I am from the Hidden sound village, and have no business with little children that cry to their mommies." he said trying to figure out the girl

"Hmm? Maybe your the one who should cry to their mother." Fuyu said while pointing at the guy.

"Shut up little girl!" he yelled getting ready to battle the girl putting his arms up.

"That's what you want A fight?!" Fuyu yelled happy.

"Yeah Anyone can beat a little girl" the Dasi yelled.

"Anyone even you? Want a bet?" She said as she smirked as she got one her scrolls out and placed her hand on it. A puff of smoke came out and revealed a puppet with long jet black hair up to the middle of its back, and had the same three eyes as her uncles puppet. The puppet had a smile on it's face instead of a mean frown. The puppet looked more like a girl than a mean and ugly thing.

"Your going to beat me with that thing!!!" The man yelled.

"yeah. What you think that I'm not going to beat you" Fuyu yelled.

"Yes I can totally beat you! Your 7 years old!" Dasi said to the girl

"I am not a 7 year old girl I am way much older than that!" She yelled.

"Are you sure about that! I think that you can't beat the guy." A girl that had short green hair with a green kimono that was cut at the waist the girl wore black pants with regular ninja shoes with a green headband with a music note on it.

"If I win everyone lets me go inside." Fuyu said trying to compromise.

"Ha that is If you win!" The girl said smirking.

"Fine!" Fuyu said as she went and got her puppet and made chakra strings from the puppet.

"Fine." Dasi said as he went and put his arms up.

"your gonna regret this!" Fuyu said as she went and made the puppet attack the Boy as the puppet chattered.

When the puppet attacked Dasi he jumped as he was being attacked and analyzed the moves of the girl. Fuyu then saw the boy and did a trick to confuse him she twitched her left ring finger and then her pointer finger as the girl tried to hug him.

"What the hell! What is she doing?!" Dasi yelled as he sent the vibrations on the puppet. The puppet burst and sent flying shurikens and Kunai toward the boy which caused cuts on his body.

The puppet automatically rebuilt its self and threw sebons at the boy. The boy saw them and dodged them immediately. One by one the sebons aimed at the boy as he dodged them.

"What the hell is that all your good at Throwing Wepons?!" The boy asked

"Want a bet?" She said as she smirked as she separated the puppet with her chakra strings. The Pieces were separated from its arms and its legs including its feet as they started floating forming large blades. Suddenly the puppets Stomach opened and grabbed Dasi with Chakra strings and closed.

"What?! What the hell Get me out of here!!" The boy yelled as he was in the dark trying to use his jutsu to get out of the stomach.

"I'm sorry, but you wanted the match over! I won!" Fuyu said as she was happy about catching the boy getting ready for the final move.

"What the hell are you saying!! You just got me trapped its nothing!" Dasi yelled

"Secret Black Move: Iorn Maiden!" Fuyu Screamed

"What? Wha--" Dasi yelled but stopped as the floating pieces slipped into the slit holes in the puppet which caused a spray of blood to come out.

"I won Let me go." She yelled as she saw the other 8 ninjas look at her in shock

"What the hell did you do that for!" The girl with green hair yelled

"Well The only way to win is to kill someone right. Plus he kept thinking all mighty of himself its stupid." Fuyu said plainly.

"You didn't have to kill him!" She yelled again.

"Why was he your boyfriend or something do you want to join him?" Fuyu said as the girls eyes started to tear up.

"I got to go inside I'm tired." Fuyu said as she walked into the building

* * *

"Ugh what happened?" Haru asked as he woke up.

"nothing you just got knocked out and we missed the 2 day deadline" the other boy said

"Wait what!!!?" Haru Shouted as he got up from the floor and tried to look for a scroll.

"Haha! I'm sorry That was a joke" his teammate Naokai said while chuckling.

"What! That was kind of mean" The Chikako said.

"no it wasn't. We still got a day we know where the scrolls are so lets go get them" Naokai said

"Wait we know where they are?" Haru said.

"yeah we got a note saying 'look under the lake and listen you should know where the scrolls are. If not then go to the nearest tree behind the building with the sand symbol on it and look in the tree whole' signed Fuyu" Chikako said

"Why did she do this for us?" Naokai asked the two ninjas

"I think I got a reason why?" Haru said while looking for the lake so he could get the scroll passing a couple of trees along the way.

"well what is it?" Chikako and Naokai said with confused faces

"Apparently Naruto-Sensei has a child, and that child wants us to pass the first exam by giving us the hint where the scroll is." Haru said.

"Wait are you saying Fuyu-chan is Naruto-senseis daughter?" Chikako said as she thought about it Fuyu really didn't look like her sensei, but acts like him so much.

"yeah. My uncle Kiba was talking to her about it. Her mom is Hinata Hyuuga remember sensei would always be talking about her?" Haru asked his two teammates as they were shocked that he knew more information about Fuyu than them.

"well lets find the scrolls!" Chikako said as she kept walking to the sound of water.

* * *

"Well That was no good I guess we got to go find the tree with the sand symbol on it!" Haru yelled.

"mm!" Chikako said while nodding her head.

"sure lets go!" Naokai replied as they went to the building.

the ninjas soon went to find the two scrolls to get into the building and pass the next exam.

They were on their way to the building while they stopped in front of the building and saw the Sand ninja battle from behind the bushes. Fuyu was trying to beat the bandaged sound ninja to get through to go inside the building.

Sebons were thrown, Kunais were thrown, and even shuriken were thrown.

"What the hell is that all your good at Throwing Weapons?!" the sound ninja said to Fuyu

"Want a bet?" Fuyu said as she got a smirk on her face. Then soon enough the puppet was in pecies and they started to form in blades.

The torso of the puppet opened and the sound ninja suddenly got inside the belly.

"What the hell is she going to do?" Noakai whispered as he observed the girl with her puppet.

"What?! What the hell Get me out of here!!" The sound ninja yelled while he was inside the stomach banging on the puppet trying to get out.

"I'm sorry, but you wanted the match over! I won!" Fuyu said excitedly while standing infront of the puppet.

"What the hell are you saying!! You just got me trapped its nothing!" the sound ninja stuck in the puppet yelled.

"Secret Black Move: Iorn Maiden!" Fuyu screamed as loud as she can

"What? Wha--" The sound ninja cried as the puppets blades fell in the slots on the torso of the puppet as blood oozed out

"What she killed him?" Haru cried as he felt sympathy for the ninja

"I won Let me go." Fuyu said as she wiped sweat from her temple

"She did no matter what we have to be careful of Fuyu. She kills when you battle her, but we are her fathers team, so that means we wont die because her father would be furious" Noakai said

"What the hell did you do that for!" someone said bursting. A girl with a green kimono and hair with a green headband said with black pants yelled

"Well The only way to win is to kill someone right. Plus he kept thinking all mighty of himself its stupid." Fuyu said blankly

"You didn't have to kill him!" the green sound ninja said

"Why was he your boyfriend or something do you want to join him?" Fuyu said getting her puppet cleaned as the girl dropped to her knees

"I got to go inside I'm tired." Fuyu said as she went inside the building

"That was... weird" Chikako said as she tried to grasp the scene of what happened.

"Yeah well the battle is over lets go find the scrolls" Noakai said

"yeah lets go. we still got a full day left so lets find it and go inside so we could rest." Haru said

Chikako and Noakai nodded as they ran to the other side of the building.

They made it and reached the end of the building they faced back to back with the building they went and looked for the tree with the sand symbol on it. The team separated and tried looking for the tree.

Chikako went left while Noakai went right and Haru went straight in the center.

Chikako went to the left and went straight while looking at every tree holding a kunai just in case.

Noakai went right while also holding a kunai.

Haru and Rei both went in the dead center sniffing out the sent for the scroll for them to get into the building.

Rei wined while he sniffed as Haru jumped to the tree he wined at.

"Hey guys I think I found it!" Haru said in the little microphone.

"Ok. get them and meet us back at the building" Noakai said obviously being the leader.

"Hai" The other two ninjas said as Noakai and Chikako went back to the building and Haru went and looked in the tree for the scroll.

* * *

"Ok now we got to find a way to get inside of the building " Noakai said

"Well Chikako could probably do her jutsu to get in" Haru suggested

"sure I could do it. Its not that hard" Chikako said while forming hand signs.

"Nehan Shōja no Jutsu" She cried as Feathers started to fall from the sky and the people started to fall asleep.

"Yeah come on lets go!" Haru said.

"I can't I used... Too... much... Chakra.." Chikako said from using too much charka from the A-rank jutsu.

"Fine i'll pick you up and Noakai will lead the way" Haru said as he picked the girl up as she fell alseep.

"Do you think that I will fall for a easy Genjutsu?" The girl in the green said.

"Well we were hoping now all we got to do is battle a green monster" haru yelled

"I got a name you know brat" she yelled

"What is it?" noakai said

"kusabana, Midori" She said

"So your name is Green Flower that's a little bit better than green monster!" Haru yelled.

"Yeah well its on!" She said while running toward haru

"no. your battling me" Noakai said as he stepped in front of Haru

"Sure what ever" Midori said as she went and started forming hand signs.

While Noakai started doing the same.

"kyousei Kusabana no Jutsu" The girl yelled as a giant green flower popped out of the ground causing the earth to shake a little.

"Suiton: Mizuame Nabara" Noakai said as a syrupy like water came out from his mouth and was placed on the ground.

"Haha is that all you got" Midori said as the flower grew slightly bigger and the center of the flower started to form a long blade with purple ooze coming out of the blade.

Noakai started to form some more hand signs

"Suiton: Mizurappa" Noakai said as water came out of his mouth and washed away the girl, but the flower kept growing.

"Come on lets go!" Haru said as he was carrying Chikako heading for the door pulling Noakai said

"Hold on the plant keeps bugging me" Noakai said as he looked back toward the plant while running.

"dokudokushii seme" The girl yelled as the blade filled with poison aimed the Noakai and went fast into his calf.

"Ack!" he yelled as he felt the urge of pain in his leg

"Hey can you make it?"Haru asked carrying Chikako still

"I'm not sure."

"Well come on I got you get on my back" Haru said while carrying Chikako bridal style and letting noakai get on his back.

"thanks" He said as they Haru ran inside the building gave the scrolls to the proctor and finally letting his teammates off of his arms and back feeling the thrill of relief.

"What happened?" a voice came towards Haru

"Noakai got attacked with poison and Chikako fell asleep from chakra exhaustion"

"well is he ok?" Fuyu asked who was obviously the voice.

"No. What the hell!! why do you think hes ok when he has poison inside of him"

"Yeah bad way to ask" Fuyu said as she knelled down toward Noakai checking his wound. Putting her hair aside and going into her pouch.

"Ha here it is" Fuyu said as she got out a small glass from her pouch and gave him the crimson liquid inside.

"There he should be better in a few hours tell me if he gets worse or something I'll tell my mom. I heard shes here" Fuyu said.

"hey Fuyu is it true your Father is our sensei?" haru asked.

"Well thats what my mom says, but i'm sure he is" Fuyu said as she walked away.

"Well guys we got the next exam left" Haru said as he fell asleep

* * *

**Well yay!! finished sorry for not updating soon I got school and stuff with other stuff on that stuff. so yeah sorry but next chapter is either gonna be more on Chunin exams or more with Hinata and Naruto what do you think?? well tell me.**

**~TM  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**** Well I am back and ready to write so this goes out to my favorite 2 people that have reviewed at least 2 times or more!!!  
So this chaper goes to Hinakunoichi! silversky-47!! Hatake Kai!! The Unknown Twinkie!! c im am a dragon!! AND...uzumaki hyuuga kimiko!!****So yeah onto the story.  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW  
DISCALIMER: NARUTO DOESNT OWN TO ME! **

* * *

"Kiba?" the blond ninja asked the Inuzuka shocked and unsure if he saw the right person that just left. Still sitting on the bar stool of Ichiraku Ramen facing Kiba.

"Yeah Naruto it was her. Ya know that Fuyu is your daughter right?" Kiba said trying to help his former teammate sitting face toward the bright headed blond.

"I got a daughter!" Naruto yelled as the old man, owner of Ichiraku Ramen Shop, chuckled.

"Well yeah Fuyu is your Daughter." Kiba tried to explain to Naruto

"But how?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Well I guess you went on a date with Hinata and then I guess after--- ACK!! WHAT THE HELL! I DONT WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU AND HINATA DID!!! EWWWWW!!!! I KNOW WERE ADULTS, BUT SHES MY FRIEND MORE LIKE A SISTER TO ME!!" Kiba said trying to get the horrifying image out of his head shaking it and yelling.

"Hmm... well sorry Kiba, but I don't get is why she came back when I actually have a life. I mean I still love her I do, but you know how Sakura is." Naruto said thinking how badly he would get hurt when he breaks up with Sakura. Naruto shuddered and looked at Kiba again.

"Naruto don't think about Sakura you should think about your daughter Fuyu. I know someone who is already crushing on her." Kiba said snickering.

"What!!!? Shes too young to date shes just 10 years old. Who the hell is he?" Naruto said getting into Father protective mode even though he just found out that he was a father.

"hmm. probably installed when you have a girl" Kiba said as he was talking to the owner of Ichiraku Ramen.

"actually It does. When Ayame first started school guys were ballistic about her and I made sure she was safe." Ramen owner said as he day dreamt about the encounter.

"Yeah well I want to see Hinata again, and Fuyu." Naruto said as he was in his depressed mode at the stand and waited for something exciting to happen.

* * *

**-Hinata & Temari-**

"HINATA YOUR BACK!!!" Temari said as she hugged the woman that just came through the door.

"Hey Temari. How is Fuyu doing do you know?" Hinata asked worried about her daughter.

"yeah. lets see she Killed someone not that bad it was a sound ninja though. Uhh.. she made it through the first round along with Naruto's team, and she helped one of the little ones with a poison wound" Temari said as Hinata sighed.

"Well thats good since it was a sound ninja, and I am pretty sure that she helped them as much as possible." Hinata said.

"when will she be back?" Hinata said.

"Well Shikamaru said that he will procter the next exam and it should be like our exam so It'll be fine from now cause its the written test and I looked over the answers they seem pretty easy if not then she could cheat" Temari said as she smirked.

"Thats another good reason I guess I don't have to worry" Hinata said as she sat down on the blue sofa that covered the middle of the living room in the hotel.

"So what happened on your date? anything interesting?" Temari said as she sat down beside her.

"well at first it was fun we went to go eat ramen. Then Uzumaki, Naruto came so I put my head down and he asked me soo many questions, but I fired back at him. Haha then I told him not to call Fuyu The Lone Sand Ninja!" Hinata said as she started laughing.

"Then what?"

"Well I told him that I was Hinata and not to call OUR daughter Fuyu The Lone Sand Ninja." Hinata said as she turned to Temari.

"Wow must have been a weird date" Temari said as she looked at Hinata

"Yeah the weirdest date I've ever been on. Well no, but it makes top 5" Hinata Said as she laughed some more as Temari joined in.

"Well I'm hungry how about we go get some dango, pocky, cookies, ice cream and more sweets we could invite Tenten I heard shes going out with your cousin." Temari said wanting to have a girls night out with her two best friends.

"Sure I'll let Tenten know then we can head to the store!" Hinata said as she went to call Tenten, but Temari had plans of her own as she got her cell phone out and called her boyfriend.

**-Temari-**

"yeah" The laziest, but cutest voice Temari had ever heard.

"Hey Shika um... can you do me a favor?" Temari asked.

"Well as long as I get a little incentive" Shikamaru said from the other line smirking.

"Ugh fine! But you know Inuzuka, Kiba?" Temari asked

"yeah we go to the bar once in a while. Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well lemme have his number" Temari said as she was walking around the room.

"But why?"He asked while yawning.

"Hinata is here and I want her to run into Naruto By accident" Temari said saying in a sarcastic voice at the end of the sentence.

"Oh I guess that is ok then. Uh yeah lemme find it I'll text it to you!" Shikamaru said as Temari heard beeps at the end of the line.

"Well thanks Love ya babe" Temari said as she hung up

"Yeah. What ever troublesome woman" Shikamaru said as she hung up the phone while he texted the number for Temari

"yay" Temari said as she got the text message and started dialing the number for Kiba

_ring ... ring... ring... ring.._

"Moshimoshi" Kiba said as he answered the phone at the ramen shop.

Temari decided to have fun with the phone call as she smirked "Yes is there a Inuzuka, Kiba there" Temari asked in a professional voice

"Yes you are speaking to him" Kiba said a little concerned as he put the call on speaker.

"I am from The special Baskin Robbins corporation in America and we would like to see if any Japanese know the 31 flavors of our company, so If you could name all 31 flavors in 31 seconds then you could win 31 thousand American Dollars" Temari said smiling at the end of the phone."your time starts now" She said.

Everyone in the ramen shop heard and wanted to help Kiba as well as get a share of the money.

"Chocolate S-s-s-strawberry" Kiba said panicking

"help me guys!" Kiba yelled.

"yes you got 2 now name the other 29 you have 20 seconds left" Temari said

"vanilla!" Naruto yelled

"28"

"Does purple count?" Ayame yelled trying to help

"No ma'm purple does not count" Temari said "10 seconds"

"Walnut!!" another yell across the room

"I am so sorry your time has expired and Kiba may you please take me off speaker thank you" Temari said as she heard Kiba take her off the speaker phone as Temari started laughing about to fall off her chair she sat on.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kiba said as he went out of Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Temari still giggling/laughing "I a Temari of the sand, and Hinata chans friend. Fuyu told me that you know about her and maybe if you know that she is here in Kohona. I am wondering if you are with Naruto" Temari asked.

"Yeah I know everything and yes Naruto is with me what do you want to do get them back together?" Kiba asked.

"Heh you have read my mind." Temari said.

"Well what do we do?" he asked confused walking around the shop

"meet with Naruto at the super market next to the Yaezakura hotel" Temari said.

"sure no problem" he said as he smirked. Kiba really wanted Hinata and Fuyu to be happy no matter what, so he decided that this will be a good opportunity for him to help.

"Well ok then." Temari said as she hung up.

**-Kiba and Naruto-**

"Hey Naruto I want to go to the super market I am kinda craving some pocky" Kiba said as he went back inside the Ramen shop

"Sure if you buy me a box" Naruto said as he got off of his bar stool

"Yeah come on lets go" Kiba said as they started heading the direction of the super market slowly.

**-Hinata and Temari-**

"so what did Tenten say?" Temari asked as she walked into the living room while Hinata was sitting on the seat. **(Hinata and Temari have their own room now cause it was getting crowded XD) **

"she said that she'll make it and meet us at the Super market to get some candy apparently our taste of sweets isn't sweet enough." Hinata said giggling

"wow. so do you want to head over there?"' Temari replied.

"Sure." Hinata said as she got off of the soft leather sofa.

"So what did she say to you? You haven't talked to her in about 2 or 3 months" Temari said. **(their best friends she should know about everything about them)**

"Well I told her about Fuyu and how life has been." Hinata said as they went out of their temporary home and started to head down toward the street to the supermarket.

"Well that's cool!" Temari said as they walked into the super market as Hinata nodded her head.

"Yeah. So Lets look at the list. Pocky of course! I could go get it. Dango we can get on the way. um.. Tenten will get the candy and whatever else shes getting, and you can get the ice Cream" Hinata said going to go get the pocky for her and her friends.

_well I better get a ton! _Hinata thought.

"Kay!" Temari said as she ran off to the Freezer section and pulled out her phone.

_She is going to go get the pocky _Temari said as she texted Kiba.

Kiba felt the buzzing on his thigh and decided to get it.

_She is going to get the pocky _Kiba read the Message from Temari.

"Naruto can you go get the pocky I forgot That I got to get some Sake" Kiba said heading to the Alcohol section

"Good Idea" Naruto said as he headed to the Pocky section seeing a woman with long indigo hair wavy and messy up in a pony tail at the same time wearing shorts and a plain white tee shirt getting about 20 pocky boxes almost all of the pocky in her basket.

"Hey save some for other people like me!" Naruto yelled.

The girl froze as her hand in the middle of the air as she looked at the person yelling at her. Then she looked pearl eyes wide open at the man that yelled at her.

"N-n-n-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered for the first time in 10 years.

"Hinata." Naruto said as he figured out the girls identity a little bit scared that she just might pop out of his life like she did 10 years ago.

The pocky fell on the floor with a loud _crash_ as Hinata ran the other direction leaving the pocky.

"Hinata wait up!" Naruto shouted as he ran toward her.

Hinata on the other hand still loved Naruto, but knew that he was Sakura's property. He belonged with Sakura, so Hinata did what she had to do to keep him away from her. Sure he could see Fuyu, but not her. Hinata activated her Byakugan and did something that she had to do she placed her palm on his chest pushing chakra to make it wacked up. Naruto fell. Hinata cried and ran out of the market.

* * *

"Hey Naruto wake up" Naruto heard as his eyes started fluttering and seeing blurs of two heads one blond and another brunette.

"uhh." was the only thing Naruto could manage to say.

"Come on lets find Sakura it may have a lot of damage" Temari said a little terrified.

"No. I'm ok." Naruto said as he got up from the floor as the other two got up with him as well.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked

"yeah It's not that bad." Naruto replied to the two.

"What happened?" Temari asked worried about Hinata

"I was getting this guys freaking pocky and this woman... this breath taking woman... Hinata... was getting all the pocky, so I yelled to her not to take it all cause Kiba wanted some. The girl froze then looked at me. I Figured out that it was Hinata and she figured out it was me. She dropped the basket and ran, I ran after her. I guess she activated her byakugan... and she hit me on my chest" Naruto said grabbing his chest.

"Naruto I think she's just as confused as you are wait it out, and if you see her talk to her ok? And break up with Sakura she's not right for you. you belong with true love Hinata and your daughter!" Temari said.

"thanks Temari the last part really hit me." Naruto said as Temari smiled

"Your welcome! Now I better finish getting the stuff, so we could get our girls night out. Jan~e" Temari said as she went to the pocky section to get the rest of the pocky that Hinata dropped

"Yeah see ya come on Naruto lets get the Sake and the pocky" Kiba said as Kiba went to the alcohol section again which was the opposite direction.

"No I got to go somewhere" Naruto said as he ran and got a pocky, paid for it, and ran to find the girl.

* * *

**-Hinata-**

_Why the hell did I run? _Hinata asked herself as she finally made it to her safe spot.

Hinata had loved this spot for a very long time. She would come and talk to her mother about her life, she would cry here, she did everything here well not really everything, but still it was her spot.

The spot was on top of the Hokage monument just above the 4th Hokage. Every time Hinata visited it was when the Sun was setting or when The sun was down she'd always sit there talking to her mother, or cry, maybe even think.

"I missed this spot" Hinata said as she saw the dim glows of Konoha her old spot was peaceful.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto ran to the one place he would be after every battle. The Kohona hospital.

"Uh Sakura-san?" Naruto asked the receptionist

"She should be in the bed rooms she got a break an hour ago you can go and see her." The bright flaming haired woman with gray eyes under bright pink glasses.

"Hai then you" Naruto said as he went down the familiar doors and hallways and into the familiar room with 4 bunk beds with a bubble gum haired woman.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he shook the woman that was sleeping on one of the bottom bunks.

"nmmnmm" The woman groaned

"Sakura" Naurto said once again while shaking her a little bit harder.

"huh?" She said as her eyes started to flutter revealing emeralds.

"Sakura I got to tell you something" Naruto said while he gulped.

"What is it?" She asked in concern

"Sakura I want to break up" Naruto said blankly.

"Break up?!" She said as eyes started to water

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I found some things out and I want them to"

"BREAK UP!!??" Sakura yelled this time fist going to hit Naruto as Naruto could feel the hits bashing into him closing his eyes.

"Yes. I said I was sorry" Naruto said still keeping his eyes closed

"Well ok then you got to be with Fuyu and Hinata right?" Sakura said in a happy voice.

"Wait you, and, she, Fuyu?" Naruto said confused.

"Yeah I could really tell that Fuyu was your daughter She looks exactly like Hinata, but acts so much like you. I think your just too dense" Sakura said smiling.

"Thanks Sakura-chan I'm glad your not mad! Makes my face a lot happier! Thank you" He said.

"Oh no problem. Plus I heard Fuyu is doing good She passed the 1st test with Shino" Sakura said.

"Really?" he asked proud of his Daughter.

_"Yeah, but right now what I want you to do is find Hinata, and tell her you love her. You guys are a better couple than me and you, plus I got my eye on this one Chicken-butt haired guy" Sakura said smiling. _

"Sure what ever you say Sakura-san" Naruto said as he got up off the bed.

"Well you better go and find her" Sakura said while getting up off of the bed also.

As the two hugged.

"Well Naruto go!" Sakura said as Naruto ran out to the door.

_They belong to me! Fuyu is MY DAUGHTER! wait did I just say daughter? _Naruto thought while running. _I guess I did Fuyu is my daughter and Hinata is Hinata. _

* * *

**Well that is it!! yay! Next one Exams! wooooh! **

**Yeah Review! REview!**

**~TM  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**well after hours of typing and erasing and trying to make everything perfect for everyone I finally did it! yay! so on with chapter 9 im sorry if I haven't updated in a while, but i did it! so yeah longest chapter so far!!! and I finally found an ending for this story as well as a sequel!! EEEK!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

  
**

Fuyu had finally made it to the second round of the Chunin exams and was very excited. Jumping for joy actually with a big smile on her face that looks exactly like her fathers. After the incident with Haru and his team Fuyu had helped the shy boy with the bangs in his face. Fuyu learned the basics of poison from Grandma Chiyo and got the poison out of Nokai's system. Luckily he survived, and is feeling healthier than ever which caused Fuyu to be confident and girl, Chikako, was doing great she on the other hand was just tired from Chakra exhaustion. After a day of waiting for the other teams to get into the building and another day to rest up it was finally time to make it to the second exams.

After the horrifying two days of waiting for the second exams the day had finally came. The teams also finally got to open the mysterious and as scrolls that they have been waiting to open since they first started the first exam. Fuyu especially she was super excited just to open it. Fuyu had finally opened the scroll reveling a puff a smoke and her pale faced mother smiling happy to see her daughter after a couple of weeks. The long dark indigo hair of her mother was straight on her back with a long black calf length skirt wearing a matching black tee shirt with lavender flowers on the sides. As Fuyu saw the beautiful woman that was her mom she started to form tears and hugged her mother.

"Mommy!" Fuyu said as the youngest kunoichi with short indigo shoulder length hair ran to her mother clutching on her mothers curvy waist and crying happily in her chest.

"Hello Fuyu." Hinata said as she was brushing her daughters hair. "Calm down. Calm down." Hinata said kneeling down to get in contact with Fuyu's eyes.

"Mommy what are you doing here?" Fuyu asked her mother sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Well hm. Oh! Congratulations you have made it to the second round of the exams! Here is a hint for the next exam." Hinata said smiling to her daughter in a motherly way.

"Whats the hint? Whats the hint?" Fuyu said excitedly jumping and jumping.

"Calm down. You must use your brain for this part. Be aware when you start. Find a way to pass the test. and with this do your best." Hinata said smiling looking at her daughter.

"Thanks momma um. Did you see Father yet?" Fuyu asked nervously rocking her self back and forth holding her hands.

"Yes I did Fuyu. Now he knows that you are his daughter, so do not be afraid ok? I might not get to see you after the 2nd exam, but your Uncles and Aunt are going to be there. Well I think my times up. So do your best and kick ass." Hinata said giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Hai mommy I will make you proud" Fuyu said standing up high.

"Well I know you will. See you later ok?" Hinata said as a puff of smoke made it around Hinata and she disappeared.

-Team Naruto-

The ever so hyper Haru was excited not only for the next exams, but to finally open the scroll they had for the past four days. Haru had been sleepless the first night worried about his two teammates, but Fuyu made sure that they were safe. The girl is good at everything. Haru thought while pacing after she first checked up on the team when they first had arrived to the building. After Noakai had gotten checked by the girl he had gotten better and really a lot lively. Chikako on the other hand just needed sleep Fuyu had used her Byakugan to check how her Chakra system was working, and it was working just fine just loss of too much Chakra.

Haru was happy, and so was Fuyu. After a day or two of resting they were just fine Fuyu on the other hand was quite rested while she slept about half of the day, and the teams had finally got the chance to open the mysterious scrolls. Opening the scrolls and finding out what it said was the fun part. Haru and his teammates giddy of excitement waiting to open the scrolls.

"Open it Haru" The brown haired boy with bangs in front covering his eyes.

"I'll open it just wait a sec" Haru said as Rei started barking also excited to find what is in the scroll. Haru had the water scroll in his hand ready to roll it open then a puff of white smoke came out and revealed a Orange ninja with intense sea blue eyes, bright blond hair with side bangs to his cheeks (how the 4th Hokages hair looked like.) His white shining teeth in a wide smile.

"Good job team you have made it to the next round!" Naruto said proud of his team and confident that they'll make it to the final rounds.

"Ano Naruto Sensei?" The girl with intense purple eyes said scared to tell her sensei about the secret that she had found out.

"what is it Chikako?" The orange Sensei asked his past Sensei's daughter in worry and concern.

"Naruto Sensei its about Fuyu" Haru said to Naruto a little bit sad about his sensei not knowing.

"Is it that she's my Daughter?" Naruto asked the team looking at the three the others in shock.

"H-h-how did you know that?!" Haru asked

"Well I met up with Fuyu's mother the other day and yeah she told me. Hey Haru how did you find out?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Uncle Kiba. I over heard him and Fuyu talking that day when we first met her I was asleep from when she knocked me out. She was crying because of Sakura Sensei when you kissed her I guess, but she is the daughter of Hinata Hyuuga." Haru said as he looked up at his teacher.

"I know that now Haru, but oh yeah I forgot to tell you a hint for the next exam, so here it is... You must use your brain for this part." Naruto said

"What we got to use our brain!! I don't want to!!" Haru cried as he went into a depressed mode.

"Haru do you want to become a Chunin?" Naruto asked the knuckle headed ninja who reminded him of himself.

"Yes Naruto sensei I do want to become a Chunin" Hari said a little confident now.

"Ok then let me finish. Where was I? Oh now I remember... Be aware when you start. Find a way to pass the test. and with this do your best." Naruto said while he finally finished the hint.

"Ok I think I got it." The smartest Chikako said.

"Good now you can explain to the others well I'm on my way, so good luck then" Naruto said as a puff of smoke relieved Naruto and left the three ninjas in shock.

"So Chikako what do we got to do?" Noakai asked the girl as he looked up at her violet eyes.

"We got to be aware of our surroundings and do anything to pass the test even if it means to not listen to the instructors directions." Chikako said as she tried to explain to the two boys she calls her team mates

"Ok I think I get it now. lets go the others might be waiting." Haru said as his puppy Rei barked.

The three went into the heart of the building and was reunited with the short indigo haired girl waiting patiently for further instructions. The heart of the building looked like a huge dome with a few proctors waiting and trying to act tough. Genin were placed in the room and were just as confused as the four genin, but were taking about the indigo haired girl and not to mess with her. A special jonin walked into the heart of the room and smirked at the genin.

A very tired jonin ready to finally proctor the exams. The proctors hair was dark brown and was in a spiky pineapple shaped ponytail. The man also wore black caprees with a jonin vest and a long sleeved shirt with fishnets. He wore ear rings with a cigarette in his mouth his head band on his arm. Fuyu on the other hand thought the guy was showing off like the first time she had met the guy.

Fuyu gave out a loud giggle at the man. "Are you kidding me? Don't act tough! I cant wait till I tell Auntie Temari!" Fuyu said to the man as the other chunin and jonin helping with the exams were looking at the girl strangely.

"Fine fine. There you happy now Fuyu" The ninja said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and smirking at the girl. Kneeling down meeting her eyes.

"Thats much better now uncle Shika!" Fuyu said as the ninja also known as Shikamaru Nara of the Great Nara Clan blushed a bright red when he heard the one sweet girl call him her Uncle when he really wasn't. Grabbing his mouth hand over his mouth.

"How many times have I said not for you to call me your uncle!!" He cried as the genin looked at the two fighting.

"I don't remember I lost count. So are you the proctor of the exam?" Fuyu asked the ninja

"Yes I am Fuyu now that you said that let me get back to work we already wasted time." Shikamaru said as got up from the ground.

"Hai better get to work Tsunade-Sama will be angered." Fuyu smirked as she was ready for the next exam.

"Yeah I know" Shikamaru said as he yawned and faced the other genin."Hello My name is Shikamaru Nara the proctor of the second exam." He said while yawning. "And this exam is a written *yawn* exam.. you will be placed in a room with many proctors watching you so you wo*yawn* nt cheat. You will be assigned a number and that number is the seat you will be at." Shikamaru said. "any questions?" he asked as he looked at the genin some of them mad that it was the written exams.

"Well ok then. Number assignments will be handed to you by the chunin, so get a number and find a seat" Shikamaru said as he went into the room

The chunin handed the genin their numbers as they walked into the room. The room had rows of seats that escalated up. Fuyu had got seat 13 which was located in the dead center of the room. Fuyu sighed because she didn't want to take a written exam, but on the other hand already knew what she was going to do one word cheat.

The chunin were sitting at the end of each of the rows as well as the top and the bottom of the rows just in case she didn't cheat.

"Find your seats and you will be handed the exam along with a pencil. Oh and one more thing you go down you team also goes down with you" Shikamaru said Fuyu grateful that if she did lose she wouldn't get her team mates disappointed.

Fuyu took her seat in the middle of the room and was next to a long brown haired girl with a little ponytail tied on the bottom. The girl also had the same pearl white eyes as her and her mother. She wore a traditional navy blue Japanese blouse while the accents, buttons, and trims were light blue. Her black ninja head band/forehead protector was covering her forehead. She wore black caprees that was trimmed in the middle of her calf.

On the other side of Fuyu was a brown headed mop with the same red triangles on his cheeks. It was one of Fuyu's favorite person and his companion Rei the husky with gray fur. on top of the boy as Fuyu smiled at both of them happy as ever.

"You may start" Shikamaru said as he was about to yawn and sat in the instructors table and started to fall asleep as the chunin were wondering why hes so lazy.

Fuyu looked at the paper over and over again wondering why it was so hard they were just brain teasers but it got to her, so she just decided to use her Byakugan. She activated it and eventually her vision became negative she spread the range to find someone at least writing answers on their paper then she saw it. A genin on the other side of the room had the answers, so Fuyu decided to write his exact answers from his paper. Fuyu also noticed the girl beside her also did the same, but the weird part of it was that she was using her Byakugan which was a surprise to her. Others were finding their own way to cheat to pass the exam some Fuyu saw that they tried to look at her sheet which got Fuyu a little angered.

Haru on the other hand thought of his own way to cheat. While Rei was on the top of his head he was searching for answers while Haru wrote them down. Rei kept squeaking which Fuyu thought was cute for the little dog as Haru was encouraging him as a tint of red formed on Fuyu's cheeks.

Fuyu looked and she answered all the questions, but the tenth and last question which the question was blank, but still had a number next to it. She didn't know whether or not to write on it or not. She decided not to and just waited the back was blank so she decided to draw because it got so boring and there was literally nothing to do. Fuyu made strokes on the paper which eventually became sweet dark sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like in its pupils with eyebrows. She made the face round, but still looked childish she finally made a wide smile and a pointed nose. She put ears on the head along with a head band on the forehead and a mess of hair. Fuyu smiled and drew the person with more details. The smile had sharp canines and soon the persons cheeks had dark fang marks on each of its cheeks. Fuyu never noticed the picture she drew until she was finally done with a wide shock in her face. She had drawn Haru; She mentally slapped her self and was turning a crimson color around her cheeks and turned the paper around immediately so Haru wouldn't see.

A chunin checked his watch and went up to the middle of the room and tapped the sleeping lazy ninja that was in the chair with his hands behind his head. Shikamaru woke up with a couple of yawns and some stretches with a little disappointment in his eyes that all he wanted to do was sleep at least for another hour or so. "Ok so finish up with the rest of the test the final question will be said in about 5 minutes." Shikamaru said as he looked at the rushing genin trying to finish up the written test. "ok time is up" he said as he yawned. "Last question. If you can not answer this one you and your team will not be in the next exam and following exams later during the" Shikamaru said as he yawned a huge yawn. "During the years and so on so if you think you can not answer this question then you may leave" Yawn again. "you may leave and save your selfs for the following exams." he said finally as some other genin walked out of their seats and their team mates as well soon the room stayed silent; about 10 minutes it stayed like that"

"Ok now that you all have stayed you have passed the next exam" Shikamaru said finally breaking the silence. Genin were shocked that they were tricked Fuyu on the other hand was proud that she had passed, but one question kept bugging her in her head.

"Uncle Shika? What was the point of this exam?" Fuyu said speaking her mind and ready to get the answer.

"Well I got some chunin that knew the answers so you could do one thing a ninja must do Cheat!" Shikamaru said as a few Chunin stood up and waved at the genin.

"Well come on all of you follow me to the next exam" Shikamaru said as he lead the genin to a large arena the arena was green along with two huge hands making a hand sign each of the teams were in rows of three and in rows of 7 which made 21, but with Fuyu along 22 Fuyu stood all by her self and was proud of it. the hokage was in the middle of the arena and was about to talk on her left was Gaara Which made Fuyu light up. On the other ends were the senseis and the proctors.

"due to the amount of genin we have to hold a pilimary round to cut down the amount of genin to the final round. Everyone is matched evenly and will battle until some one is either knocked out or gives up. The screen will show who may be up first and against who, get upon the balcony and you may wait with your senseis until everyone is settled" Tsunade said as she smirked. Fuyu nodded to them and went up the balcony.

"Whats up kiddo!" Fuyu heard as she looked up to the person calling on her. It turned out to be her twin Kankuro the only things different was that she didn't have make-up/warrior paint on, or that she wore pants instead she wore a skirt that was in the middle of her thighs. Another thing was their head band it was around her neck and was orange. Fuyu's face lit up as she saw her uncle and ran to go hug him.

"Where's momma and auntie Temari?" Fuyu Asked as she hugged him still in his arms.

"Well your mom and Temari went to talk to some important people, so they couldn't make it, but they said that they know that you'll win! and you know that Gaara is right there to watch you" Kankuro said as he was talking to her.

"Hai I know I will make it to the next exams and make it a chunin!" Fuyu said confidently

The hokage stood in the middle of the arena and was ready to speak "Ok now the pilimary rounds will be starting! so please get ready if your name is caused" She said as they looked at the big screen scrambling names faster and faster Fuyu Grabbing her uncles hand hoping not to be the first to fight wanting to know how good peoples skills are.

"Good luck" The woman said as she sat back to her chair.

* * *

**So how's this one? good I know (not really -.-'') oh and I might just have Fuyu and Haru fight (no not against each other) but just only right about their fight what do you think????**

**well yeah! the more people review the more likely I will update faster!! =D**

**~Tally Mai  
**


	10. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


End file.
